R.E.M
R.E.M ' ''Original Poster: Great Commander Alex Vaughn ''R.E.M'' Great Commander Alex Vaughn Disclaimer, The Facts, and Other Such Nonsense The following creepypasta did actually occur to me...in a dream. It WOULD have been included in the Dreams/Visions page, but it's much too long for a comment, and is actually of creepypasta length. This is the basic narration of the dream verbatim, there is no name changes, nor place changes, because the dream itself, although pulling on a past town (or rather, suburb) I used to live in, liked to add a ton of unrecognizable changes to it all. And yes, this was a 'hybrid dream' both a nightmare (thanks to the content) and a relatively good one because I was around the High Command of Alpha Company (from my fanfiction series, The Terminators: Army of Legend ) which is why its gonna get the Terminator Eagle stamped on it. The Story The air was hot, smelling strongly of sweat and mold, and muggy while my dad's borrowed moving truck rolled through the state of Illinois as we crossed through the border into Missouri. It was incredibly cramped, and we had been placed in the back with all of our crap as we were moving to the vacation spot. "Can't believe we're returning to Belton...thought we'd never go back," Piermont, in his human form, asked me. Although he was a dragon, a mutation he had been given, enabled him to adopt a human form. In this form, he was about five foot, eight inches, had thick, greased back, black hair, a nearly flawless complexion upon slightly pale skin, and he wore black slacks, combat boots, sunglasses on his eerily emerald eyes, a studded black leather jacket over a clean white undershirt, and he had a lit Marlboro stuck in the corner of his mouth. "Of all things, we're moving back to our old place for a vacation house to deal with the summer!" Spyro replied, appearing as he did in The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. "Piermont, Terrias, why are you guys wearing a jacket? It's at least a hundred twenty out here!" Cynder, Spyro's mate, also appearing as she did in The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. Piermont flipped her off, taking a long drag of his cigarette before removing it, lifting his head to the sky and exhaling a smoky white cloud, resulting in us coughing at it. "Do you really have to do that in here?" Terrias asked. He was a servine, a Pokemon from the Unova region and clad in a long, full-length, black trench coat. The servine was deeply scarred, more so from his abusive owner than any kind of battle. "You guys hot in there?" my dad's voice came over the radio. "No shit, man! We almost there?" "About another half an hour, listen to this to calm you down." Just then, Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata came over the speakers in here, and we all scoffed, but nevertheless sat on our asses, grabbing fresh cans of Mountain Dew and drank while we rode on down the Interstate to our destination. If there is one thing I can say about Moonlight Sonata, it's one helluva calming piece...and carries so much deep meaning to just a simple repetitive piano piece it's incredibly hard to believe...but that's the magic of Beethoven, ain't it? As we rolled on towards our destination, many of us fell asleep, trying to take a nap against the unbearable heat. As I began to doze (we did get up at midnight to start on the eight hour trip, and had very little sleep thanks to the piercing heat) I was suddenly shaken awake. Startled, I glanced around until my eyes fell upon Ruby...newest member to my circle of friends, and a bottlenose dolphin who, through the power of the mutation serum, was allowed to walk and interact on land. "You okay?" I asked her, she seemed nervous. "I'm not sure...I just have a bad feeling about this whole adventure..." "Why?" even though she was psychic to a certain degree (and not your 'reading fortunes' psychic either, she was like me, could sense things). "I...I don't know," she replied with a sigh, containing just a small bit of a whistle. By now, the music on the radio had given over to, ironic considering my dad had put in a Beethoven CD (although I didn't realize this irony until after my real life awakening) "High Charity", a piece from Halo 2's original soundtrack, composed by Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori, but to me, this song had become more of what I liked to consider "Ruby's Theme" whenever I typed my fanfiction in real life. "What do you think is going to happen?" I asked. "Once more, I...I just don't know...I can just...feel something bad about to happen." "We used to live here years ago, Ruby. It's safe, unless your talking about the ride?" "No, no! We're safe in here I just...you know what? Never mind, forget I said anything..." "Okay?" I replied, and she sat down across from me, near the door, seeming to ponder the world. I tried to doze off again, but before I could, we had arrived at our destination and the truck rolled to a rather violent stop, initiating a stream of complaints from the rest of my friends. The door in the back opened, and my dad stood there, grin of amusement on his face. "HEY! FUCK YOU, MAN!" Piermont scowled, hopping down onto the asphalt rode and rubbing his side, "That fucking hurt! You sent me right into a goddamn drawer!" "Least your awake now," my dad replied with a bemused tone. "Ass!" and he stormed towards a massive, two football field-long Quonset hut...apparently the complex housing our quarters for the remainder of our stay. Nearby, some childhood friends of mine, the likes of which I haven't seen in years and don't even remember their names climbed out of their own moving truck in front of us, while my girlfriend and her family stepped out of one behind us. The large group gathered around near the center of the convoy of moving trucks. From somewhere unknown, Moonlight Sonata was playing again. "Everyone okay?" my dad asked, addressing the group. Everyone confirmed they had successfully survived the trip with minimal injuries. "Good to hear! Follow me," and he led us to the room in the very center of the massive Quonset hut, typing in a key code as he opened the door and we all stepped in. Holy Christ...as if we thought it couldn't get hotter! Although we were in the exact center of the Quonset hut, there was still a window on the northern wall of the massive, empty room (upon entering the hut through the door we were facing west. Actually, it was two rooms, divided by a wall with an open section connection them. What we entered into was the largest of the two, and was a living quarters, about thirty to fifty feet long, and twenty to thirty feet wide, and had bunkbeds, piled three high, around the perimeter. In the center of the steel room (with wood floors at least) was a camping table with seven foldable chairs around it and a lantern, a radio, a box of poker chips, and a deck of cards on the table. We were all handed a slip with the password to the building on it and a walkie-talkie, and my dad said, "Feel free to explore the town. If you need anything, just holler," and he pointed towards his walkie-talkie, as if we were going through some hotspot tourist attraction and not just another lame suburb of Kansas City. Regardless, we said our "Okay" and headed out. Seemed there were three primary groups heading out around the city where we used to live. My girlfriend and her family, my old childhood friend and her family, and me and my friends. My own family chose to stay back for whatever reason. Me and my friends chatted while we walked through the suburb, soon finding ourselves at an aquarium. Ruby and I exchanged mischievous glances, we were thinking the same thing, and Piermont behind us replied with, "Oh shit, I know where THIS is going!" Funny to say that I had fun in a nightmare...cause I did at least here anyway. We slipped into the lobby, relieved to be out of the cold, but both Ruby and I had a few...things we had to do before we moved on. The rest of my guys knew exactly what we were thinking. When there wasn't much traffic, we slipped into the Employees Only door near the showroom, dodging any trainers we saw as I slipped on a wetsuit and we found ourselves near the pen. Doesn't matter how many times we do this, it's still fun. Ruby slipped into the tank, and, being a show dolphin once, she knew very well what to do. Add to that some of her abilities...and its always fun to take the show away from the others, even if we do get chased away. Right as we had prepared for what we were about to do, the trainers walked in, letting the dolphins into the showtank. I could hear we had quite a crowd, and I was excited for the fun we were about to have...at the expense of a few others...when we had entered the full stadium, I saw the trainers were treating their beasts before the show, so I crouched down as Ruby surfaced at my feet, "Aw shit, this is gonna be fun," she replied. "Agreed," I replied with an evil laugh, "Let's kick their asses!" "Amen!" she replied with a cackle and slipped into the water again as I righted myself, popping my neck and knuckles and waiting for my chance. Skrillex's Imma Try it Out was leading the show. Me, being quite familiar with the song, knew exactly where Ruby and I were gonna take over. Right as it reached the part, Ruby shot out of the water, instantly rising higher than anyone else, and with several flips effectively 'waterbended' a lot of the tank's water into the audience. It didn't take long for the trainers to realize that something was up...and it took even LESS time for them to realize I was the conductor. Needless to say, that was the end of the fun, and it was time to split. We were chased out of the aquarium and halfway across town by security and now cops before I, hiding behind a box, heard them pass. We were safe. "Oh yeah, REAL fun," Piermont replied sarcastically upon our return to the grade school, where we were *actually* supposed to go. "Bet you had fun cutting it close, right Alex?" Spyro asked. I shrugged, "Yeah, kinda...point is?" He shook his head, "Whatever, man." "One of these days, you're gonna get your ass kicked, and none of us are gonna be around to help you." "Love you too, Spyro," I replied smugly, and he shook his head with a sigh, walking away. It should be worth noting that Moonlight Sonata was beaming from the radio coming through someone's open window. We walked around town for a good hour before the heat was starting to get to us, and taking a route home that would take us past a Dairy Queen, we once more returned to chatting on a lot of nonsense and BS. Finally, we returned to the Quonset hut, and found that it was empty, we were the first group to return, and looks like my family had finally left. However, the bunks had all been made, and all of our things had been laid out and organized. Piermont had left to take a nap, Spyro and Cynder left to take a shower together, leaving only me, Terrias, and Ruby, finding entertainment by playing Texas Hold 'em. I think it was about two hours and two hundred dollars later, we finally closed up our game and headed outside where the sun was sinking at a rapid pace. "Damn city is cheap as hell," Terrias replied, embittered. "Hell do you mean?" I asked him. He pointed towards the streetlights, "They don't even work." "Hey guys," Ruby interrupted, nodding down the street, "What's going on over there?" We headed to the end of the street where traffic was gridlocked, apparently trying to leave the city. "What the hell? Are those soldiers?" Terrias asked in bewilderment. A checkpoint had been established on the road leading out of town, and National Guard troops were running the ordeal. "Something must have happened outside of town. Maybe an experimental jet crashed or something," I replied. "Pretty damn weird," he replied...then buttoned up his jacket, "It's getting cold out here, let's head back." "Sounds good to me," I replied, and we returned to our home. By now, the sun had completely set, and the skies, a deep, dark blue, were the only light upon the city. "Did the power go off?" I asked, entering our room. There were no lights on, only the lantern, the rest of our guys were playing poker while, you guessed it, Moonlight Sonata played over the radio. "Lights ain't working," Piermont replied, "So I'd assume so." "Have the others come back yet? It's getting dark." "Haven't seen them," Cynder said, "Haven't heard anything from them." Without another word, we sat down at the table and began playing Eucre. After the first round, our lantern began to flicker before shutting off. Annoyed, I fumbled around in the dark trying to find the switch to turn the damn thing on. Eventually, I found it, but it would not turn on. Annoyed I felt my way to my dad's bed where I blindly dug around through a box beneath it for batteries. "Hey Alex?" Ruby's voice began, sounding very alarmed, "There's something going on outside." "What is it?" "I don't know..." she replied, "Uh...you might want to see this." Scoffing, I headed over to where she stood, parting the blinds and spying a single, lopsided man standing outside. He was a silhouette across the street, between us and the skeletal trees of a forest that was across from where we were staying. Behind the man an immense, blood red moon was in the sky, low to the ground. I blinked once and the man was gone, no sign of his presence. "JESUS CHRIST!" I exclaimed, leaping and falling back once I realized the disappearance. "What?" Cynder asked, running to my side, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked, helping me up. "Did you guys just see that!?!?" "See what?" Spyro asked, standing beside his mate. "That man! He just vanished?" "What man?" Ruby asked, "All I see is that moon!" "There was a man there..." "You sure, man?" Piermont asked, "Cause all I see is that moon. That creepy as fuck moon...is that even natural!?" "Yeah..." I replied apprehensively. "Well there's nothin' out there now," Piermont replied. "Where's the others?" Ruby asked, sounding worried, "I have a bad feeling about all of this." "We need to find them," Spyro replied, "C'mon. Take whatever you can to defend yourself in case something IS out there." I unlocked and opened the door and headed outside the Quonset hut and out into the eerie red landscape. The world was silent, save for a strange drone or moan, and the occasional blast of wind. Weapons-wise, we armed ourselves with knives we grabbed from the pitch black kitchen before we left the room, and I picked up a baseball bat brought by my childhood friend. "Let's go," I said, and we headed down the street. The silence was terrifying, the night was still, the ghostly, skeletal trees remained, and a few times I thought I saw some kind of movement out of the corner of my eye. "You okay?" Ruby asked me, noticing I was falling behind the rest of the crowd. "Huh?" I began, "Yeah, I'm fine..." "Something's wrong here...I can feel it..." "No shit." Somewhere, just beneath the eerie moans and groans that continued to play, Moonlight Sonata was droning on and on, and now the sounds of children laughing carried on the wind. My friends still didn't seem to realize something was up, even though when I looked out towards the moon, I could see shadowy figures walking in and out of the skeletal forests...eyes of white staring out at me. There was an enveloping sense of evil, and I seemed to be the only one that could feel it. The streets began to snake around, becoming narrow dirt paths as we continued our walk. Whispers carried on the wind, sending goosebumps down my spine, a definite chill was in the air, and the moon was slowly darkening, turning from red to maroon...and slowly edging towards black. A thick fog settled in over the world, and the shadows...they were closer now, just beyond my reach and dissipating as we continued. There was a sudden laugh that sounded, scaring the crap out of all of us...sounding like the insane laughter at the beginning of Nazi Zombies. It repeated again and again,echoing across the darkness in multiple pitches and tones. Then, we stopped. In the middle of the street we stood, all sound and music ceased, and the only sound was our breathing. “Something's coming...” Rainbow Dash asked, glancing around. I had to strain my hearing...but I could hear it, too. A faint scuffling, the sound of someone dragging their feet across a smooth, hard surface. There was deep, heavy breathing coming from somewhere unknown, and I heard what sounded like a man rambling on incessantly in a deep voice. The rambling became a scowl, or an animal-like growl, and I abruptly turned around hearing a loud wailing. A shadowy man pounced upon me, eyes wide and insane, glazed over and white, mouth agape and jaw missing, long tongue dangling from gaping maw. His breath was scented with decomposition, I could see worms crawling around inside his throat, and I couldn't get him off of me. His skin was slick, cold, and slimy, every time I tried to shove him off, my hand slid away and liquid flesh dripped onto my body. Several more of these monsters emerged from the smoke, speeding towards us, limbs flailing. My friend encircled me, each trying to get these creeps off of us...but I was pinned down. In an instant, I heard Ruby roar, and I turned to see her ram into the creature. He stumbled backwards before Dash gave him a swift roundhouse kick and he shattered into a hundred pieces of bone and rotten flesh, acrid dust falling to the ground. She helped me up before taking off and taking down each one of the creatures. “We need to get out of here!” Spyro said, and without any complaints we took off forward towards a distant building...what used to be the school. Behind us, more and more of those creatures were after us, I could hear their ramblings and howls, there must have been hundreds of them, but I couldn't see any of them, only hear them, and they were coming closer and closer to us. We ran as fast as we could to the school, and within a minute we had reached the chain link fence leading into the school playground...but the latch on the gate was stuck. The creatures were coming closer and closer, the fog was closing in even more now, I couldn't see four feet in front of me...and those monsters were almost upon us. Terrified, I managed to finally throw open the gate and we ran forward, me closing the gate just as another one of those monsters came running in, eyes yellowed and glazed. I tried to shove the gate closed, but he was too fast, and right as I was able to throw the latch down, he rammed into it, reaching around the door and trying to grab me. I couldn't close the gate, and more of those creatures were running towards the gate. “Stand back!” Piermont said, and I was startled as he, machete in hand, came down swinging, severing the creature's limb in a spray of blood as the amputated arm still twitched and flailed on the ground. Both of us pushed against the gate, finally closing and latching it before we jumped back from the gate. We barely had time to get back on our feet before they leaped onto the fence, began to scale it! “Oh SHIT!” I hissed and Piermont helped me up as we raced towards the school door, open wide. We ran into the hall, the tiles broken and shattered, lights hanging from the ceiling, lockers dented in, and the door closed shut behind us as we shoved a set of lockers in front of it. The doors banged and groaned as the monsters on the other side hissed and roared, pounding on them. We turned tail and ran into the bleak and grim halls of the school, hearing electrical zaps and banging sounds from all around us. We continue running through the hall, heading up until we reached the rooftop. Realizing we had reached a dead end, we turned to face where we had come from. Silence fell from the land. Nothing, no moans, no bangings, no animal-like growls and roars of pain...no sound at all. Complete and total silence. I suddenly realized that I was alone, by myself, no one was around...and I was the only one. The door to the rest of the building slowly opened, I could hear the creaking as it opened, but nothing else. Fog rolled in even closer and thicker now, I couldn't see my hand directly in front of my face. I was too afraid to speak, too afraid to do anything, not even move. A nauseating aroma, a combination of rotten eggs and decay overcame the entire rooftop, and I could feel and hear hot liquid breath on the back of my neck. I gulped as I felt something gently stroke my back, sending gooseflesh down my spine... And Moonlight Sonata played the whole time. Great Commander Alex Vaughn (talk) 20:39, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Like What You Just Read? More Stories by Author Sir Areis Lionheart! ~''The Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN)'' ~Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black '' ~The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Retreat'' ~''The Storm'' ~''The Soldier's Return'' ~Call of Duty - Dark Secrets '' ''~'R.E.M'' ~The Story of Sognation '' ''~RUN.exe ~''??? (Secret Planned Creepypasta ;)) ~???'' (Secret Planned Creepypasta ;)) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Demon Category:Real Life Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Crossover Category:Television Category:Pokemon Category:MLP Category:Legend of Spyro (series) Category:Music Category:Sequel Category:Ghost